The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant known by the varietal name ‘Stramini’. The new variety was discovered in 2006 in a planned breeding program in Harderwijk, The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop Hydrangeas with improved green-like flower colors. The new variety is the result of a cross between breeding selection Seedling 1012 (female parent, unpatented) and Seedling HY 2586 (male parent, unpatented). The compact nature of ‘Stramini’ is similar to its female parent, but it differs from Seedling 1012 in flower color. The flower color of ‘Stramini’ is similar to its male parent, but it differs from Seedling HY 2586 in leaf shape. Further, ‘Stramini’ exhibits greener colored flowers than Hydrangea plant ‘Elbtal’ (upatented). The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2007 via propagation by cuttings in Harderwijk, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Harderwijk, The Netherlands and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Stramini’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Multi colored flowers with a greenish hue; and        2. Strong stems.        